


Практические занятия

by Amnezyna



Series: История о мальчике и его дворецком. Или дворецком и его мальчике. [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: продолжение «Worth a penny».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Staisy_](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1289001)

— Проксимальная фаланга в большом пальце, мастер Брюс, следует сразу за дистальной, поскольку в большом пальце всего две кости. Вывих этой фаланги получить достаточно легко, если приложить усилие вот таким образом… 

— Не надо, Альфред, я помню, как один из них отдирал твои пальцы от горла. 

«Один из них», а вернее, оба сразу, лежали в углу кухни без признаков жизни. Второе нападение за месяц, второе, отражённое лично Альфредом, не вооружённым ничем острее крышки от сковороды. И если в первый раз Брюс пытался добежать до телефона, чтобы вызвать врачей, полицию, адвоката и всех, чьи телефоны помнил наизусть, то в этот раз он отреагировал на ситуацию с поразившим его самого спокойствием. Он уселся на кухонный стол и приготовился слушать лекцию. 

— Значит, механизм вы уяснили. А теперь смотрите внимательно, хотя вам стоит учесть, что самостоятельно вправлять вывихи в высшей степени не рекомендуется. Держите вот так и делаете резкое движение вверх и вбок. 

Брюс вздрогнул от тихого щелчка, с которым выгнутый под неестественным углом большой палец Альфреда обрёл более привычное для человека положение. 

— После этого руку необходимо забинтовать. Переходим к следующей травме. Мастер Брюс, вы смотрите? 

Смотреть было сложновато: пусть кисть руки теперь выглядела почти нормально, но торчащий из распоротой кожи руки осколок кости десятью сантиметрами выше вызывал прямо противоположные желания: смотреть, не отрываясь, — и немедленно выбежать из кухни, зажав рот руками. Альфред аккуратно взял со стола нож. 

— Для начала лезвие надо?.. 

Вопросительно приподнятую бровь Брюс уже запомнил — Альфред проверял его знания во всех областях. 

— Продезинфицировать чем-то спиртосодержащим или прокалить на огне, а лучше и то, и другое сразу.

Альфред удовлетворённо кивнул, после чего аккуратно надрезал кожу выше перелома. 

— Данная процедура совершенно бессмысленна с медицинской точки зрения, но так вам будет лучше видно. 

Кожа разошлась под лезвием, кровь быстро заполнила рану. Альфред спокойно осушил её полотенцем и повернул руку так, чтобы Брюсу было удобнее смотреть. 

Брюса передёрнуло. Перед глазами всё ещё стояла сцена: Альфред отбрасывает от себя одного громилу, но второй пытается достать его ножом, и Альфред падает, уходя от удара, а громила наступает ему на руку. Брюсу казалось, что он услышал хруст, хотя в шуме драки нормальный человек, конечно же, ничего слышать не мог. С другой стороны, нормальный человек вряд ли бы с интересом наблюдал за тем, как его дворецкий раскраивает себя кухонным ножом, чтобы продемонстрировать состояние костей после перелома. С третьей стороны, его дворецкого тоже сложно назвать нормальным и ещё сложнее — человеком. 

— Да, разумеется, в обычной практике открытый перелом требует первостепенного внимания, однако я начал с вывиха как с самого простого. Итак, вы видите сломанную локтевую кость. Опишите перелом. 

— Эээ… — Брюс попытался восстановить в голове картинки из книги. — Косой? 

— Неверно, поперечный. Рекомендации? 

— Совместить кость, проверить наличие осколков, зафиксировать… — Брюс зачарованно смотрел на заполняющую рану кровь и вдруг встрепенулся: — Остановить кровь! Наложить жгут! 

— При таком кровотечении жгут только ухудшит положение, поскольку основные артерии и вены не повреждены. Теперь я поставлю кость на место и зашью рану. Учтите, если вы опять отвернётесь, я выну кость и покажу ещё раз. 

— Не надо! — почти вскрикнул Брюс. — Я понял. При падении нельзя выставлять ладони, вправлять вывих самому можно только в наличии срочной необходимости. Механизм перелома локтевой кости я тоже уяснил. 

— В данном случае это была грубая сила. Через некоторое время я покажу вам, как можно добиться того же эффекта с гораздо меньшими затратами. Только вот приведу себя в порядок.

Через несколько минут рука Альфреда была обмотана бинтом почти полностью, от кончиков пальцев до локтя, но Брюс видел стежки, стягивающие кожу, так же ясно, как если бы бинт отсутствовал вовсе. В прошлый раз на заживление раны от ножа, нанесённой подосланным убийцей, у Альфреда ушёл вечер, причём не было заметно, что распоротый бок причиняет ему какие-то ощутимые неудобства. 

— Альфред, тебе правда не больно? 

— Боль — относительное понятие, мастер Брюс. А наглядная демонстрация того, как легко может быть разрушено человеческое тело, должна внушить вам уважение к осторожности и аккуратности. 

— Альфред, я могу попросить тебя на будущее делать эти демонстрации чуть менее наглядными? 

— Мастер Брюс, в мои обязанности как теперь уже официального опекуна входит ваше воспитание любыми методами, которые я сочту приемлемыми. А теперь уберите задницу со стола, будьте любезны. Воздвигать седалище на поверхность, служащую для принятия пищи, в высшей степени неприлично. 

— Вы только что провезли по этой поверхности вон того парня, и не только… седалищем, — не удержался Брюс, однако со стола всё-таки спрыгнул. 

Задавать вопросы о том, куда денутся тела громил, Брюс не стал. Он предпочитал обходить эту тему стороной, особенно после любезного предложения Альфреда провести наглядную демонстрацию избавления от тел — исключительно в учебных целях, разумеется.


End file.
